


Learning to Share

by AndThisHappened



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Futanari, Hate Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Trash Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndThisHappened/pseuds/AndThisHappened
Summary: Riko cheats on Yoshiko and Dia but instead of angst and drama, they learn how to get along. Sort of.





	Learning to Share

**Author's Note:**

> Initially Dissolution was just going to be a one-shot ending in futa smut. Then I decided to write a story proper and this draft got ignored. But there's no point in it languishing on my pc. Just sex here folks.

Dia and Yoshiko had confronted Riko at her apartment about the fact that she was sleeping with both of them.

“You can’t expect us to forgive you Riko.”

“I don’t.”

“So where do we go from here?” Yoshiko asked. Riko looked up in surprised. Wasn’t there only one way for this to go now?

“You aren’t the Lily I thought you were. But I still love you Riko.” She leaned in. Riko was surprised to feel Yoshiko’s lips against her.

“And I’m supposed to just bow out now?” Dia grabbed Riko, pulling her away from Yoshiko and replacing her lips with her own.

“It’ll take time but Riko and I can work through this.” Yoshiko declared as she pulled Riko back away from Dia. The two women glared at each other.  “You can go now Dia.”

“I’m not really interested in your thoughts on the matter, homewrecker.” Dia retorted as she pulled Riko back into another quick kiss. “I’ll leave if Riko tells me to leave.” Riko was incredibly flustered. She didn’t know what to think, or what to do, so she just surrendered herself for the moment to their whims.

“Nobody likes sloppy seconds.” Yoshiko fumed and pushed Dia off of Riko. Dia stood up and was about to say something. But just smiled instead, taking Riko by the hand and walking away. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Dia continued to ignore Yoshiko as she led Riko to the bedroom. Yoshiko huffed as she followed them.

“I know what was real,” Dia pushed Riko onto the bed. “The way your body felt as it quivered against mine. The way you’d scream my name. I’ll remind you why you should be mine.” Dia tore off Riko’s shirt while Yoshiko objected.

“Get off of my Lily.” Yoshiko pushed Dia onto the bed and took over, unhooking Riko’s bra.

 _How did things turn out like this?_ Riko moaned as Yoshiko’s lips closed around one of her nipples, her fingers rubbing and flicking the other. Riko didn’t care anymore. The bridges were already burnt. Whatever was going on, she needed it.

“Yoshiko.” Dia had taken off her own shirt and bra. “Yoshiko.” She called again. The only response was Riko’s moans as Yoshiko continued to play with her nipples. Dia grabbed a fistful of Yoshiko’s hair and pulled her off of Riko. “Just what do you think you’re doing?” she asked, leaning her scowling face in close to Yoshiko’s.

“I’m proving why Riko belongs to me.” The younger girl responded, glowering right back.

“You don’t really think you can fuck her better than me?” Dia flipped her hair back as she sized up Yoshiko.

“I _know_ I can fuck her better than you. Why else would she keep coming to me when you were together?” Yoshiko taunted, unable to suppress a smug grin.

“You bitch!” Dia cried out as she raised one hand.

“Yoshiko-chan.” Although faint, Riko had found her voice. She took each of them by the hand and drew their attention back to her. “Dia-san. Please you two. Don’t keep me waiting.” she begged as she pulled them onto the bed. Riko leaned back against the pillows. It felt like her pussy was on fire, she needed them so badly. Dia shot Yoshiko another vicious look before crawling up the bed and kissing Riko, tasting her tongue with her own.

Yoshiko undid the button on Riko’s pants and peeled them off of her, tossing them aside. She kissed Riko’s thighs repeatedly while massaging her clit through her panties. Riko moaned into Dia’s mouth and moved her hand toward the other girl’s breast. Dia responded by pinching one of Riko’s nipples. It was Dia who broke their kiss, trailing her lips down Riko’s neck, down her shoulder, back up her neck, before biting down and gently sucking on the skin. She glided her hand over Riko’s breasts, down her taut stomach, stopping at her soaked panties. She massaged the folds of her pussy through the wet fabric while Yoshiko continued her ministrations to her clit.

Dia and Yoshiko locked eyes, and Dia straddled Riko to face her. Dia swatted Yoshiko’s hands away. She leaned down and kissed Riko through her panties, tasting the sweet, wet fabric, licking her slowly and deliberately. Yoshiko, not about to let Dia have her way, also began licking Riko through her panties. Yoshiko and Dia took turns flicking her clit as she writhed beneath them. Riko was so aroused it wasn’t long before she came, bucking wildly against their tongues.

They smirked at each other and got off of Riko while they undressed, sizing each other up as they stripped away their clothing. Riko was disappointed they had only let her cum once, but her eyes lit up when she saw the bulges in their panties. Licking her lips, Riko crawled over to them and rubbed their cocks through their panties, a sticky spot of precum forming on each of them.

“Look at this eager slut.” Yoshiko said as Riko began rubbing her face against each bulge, breathing deeply to take in their strong scents.

“That’s right Yoshiko-chan, Dia-san, I’m a slut. I’m your slut. Please,” she kissed each cock through the sticky fabric, “please give this filthy girl what she deserves.” Dia nodded, and Riko pulled down each girl’s panties, their bulging cocks bouncing free and standing tall. Dia and Yoshiko glanced at each other’s cocks. Yoshiko didn’t have time to compare Dia to herself though as Riko eagerly jumped into action, alternating licking each shaft up and down while she fondled their tightening balls. Riko held the two tips together and flicked her tongue out rapidly, teasing their heads as precum leaked out onto her tongue.

Riko alternated between swallowing each girl halfway, easing herself closer to their bases each time, until she was taking them all the way down her throat.

“Don’t feel too bad when you cum before me.” Yoshiko taunted Dia.

“Oh? You definitely come across as a quick shot though.” Dia was unflustered. “And with that disappointing cock? Where do you get your confidence from?”

Yoshiko glowered at the older woman when Riko’s voice perked up.

“Don’t fight. I have three eager holes waiting for you.”

“She’s right.” Dia agreed. “On your hands and knees slut.” Riko did as she was commanded and shook her ass invitingly. Yoshiko protested when Dia positioned herself behind Riko.

“Why the hell do you get her pussy first?”

“Easy.” Dia explained calmly as she slowly slid her cock inside of Riko. “Because I’ve already stuck it in her pussy.” Dia smirked at the fuming Yoshiko. “Don’t pout. At least make use of her throat if you’re going to insist on staying.”

There wasn’t any point in arguing so Yoshiko contented herself with fucking Riko’s face. The sloppy sounds of Riko choking on her cock turned her on but,

“I’d rather not be staring at some limp hoe.” She directed her complaint toward Dia.

“That’s okay, I’m sure you’ll tire yourself out soon enough. You know Riko has no gag reflex. She can take more than that. Or maybe you really are at your limit already?” Dia mocked Yoshiko as she gripped Riko’s ass and fucked her harder, her balls slapping against her.

Yoshiko grabbed a fistful of Riko’s hair and also picked up the pace, pushing her head down to the base of her cock as she did. Dia and Yoshiko glared at each other as they continued to fuck Riko harder at each end, trying to outdo each other.

“Those weak thrusts could never satisfy her, no wonder she needs me.”

“You overrate yourself. Your hips couldn’t look any clumsier than if you were still a virgin.” Dia slapped Riko’s ass, alternating between each cheek until they were red. Her screams were muffled by Yoshiko’s cock.

Yoshiko cursed under her breath as she felt her cock twitch wildly inside of Riko. She didn’t want to cum before Dia. But then she smirked, having had an idea. Yoshiko pulled back until just her tip was still inside Riko’s.

“Oh you really are cumming already?” Dia taunted her, but Yoshiko wasn’t paying attention.

“Fuck.” She grunted as her seed exploded inside of Riko’s mouth. Riko eagerly sucked on the tip as she stroked her, pumping out every last drop of Yoshiko’s cum. Yoshiko didn’t waste any time, as soon as the last drop was squeezed out of her she lifted Riko’s head up and kissed her. The two girls fought over her cum, until Yoshiko succeeded in sucking out most of it. Yoshiko slapped Riko across the face and made her way over to Dia.

“Yoshiko! No, that’s mine! Give it back.” Riko whined in between grunts.

“What are you doing?” Dia asked Yoshiko. She got her answer when Yoshiko spit her cum onto her face. “What the fuck Yoshiko?” Dia cried out. She didn’t pull out of Riko but she did stop thrusting.

“You looked thirsty, bitch.” Yoshiko told her as she smeared the mixture of saliva and cum over her face. Yoshiko tried to scoop up some of it and then slid her cum soaked fingers into Dia’s mouth. Dia glared at her as Yoshiko pumped her fingers in and out of her mouth.

Riko was moaning about them ignoring her when Dia pulled out from her pussy. She shoved Yoshiko off of her and smiled sinisterly.

“I think you need to learn some respect, Yoshiko.” Dia went over to the nightstand and pulled out a tube of lube and several condoms, tossing all but one onto the bed. She unwrapped the condom and fitted it onto her cock before lubing it up. Yoshiko stared at her from where she lay on the bed.

“Oh you bitch.” She said as Dia pinned her down and lifted her ass up.

“Dia! Yoshiko! What about me?” Riko called out desperately.

“Just fuck yourself while you watch me fuck her ass, slut.” Dia demanded as she slid her cock into Yoshiko’s tight ass. “I’ll give you my cock again soon.”

“You think you’re so hot.” Yoshiko grunted as she adjusted to the sensation inside her ass. “But you know you ain’t shit next to me.” Dia slid a hand over Yoshiko’s throat and gripped firmly for a few moments before releasing her. Yoshiko squealed in delight. “Now if you were like that more often maybe Riko wouldn’t have come crawling back to me.

Dia slapped her as she thrusted faster. She still hadn’t cum and knew she wasn’t going to last long.

“Tell me how it feels, slut. Do you like having the cock that plows Riko every day, stuff your ass?” The slapping of her balls against her ass grew louder as she quickened her pace. Yoshiko’s cock was bouncing wildly in the air with every thrust, giving Dia an idea. She gripped Yoshiko’s cock and began stroking her fast and rough.

“You came not long ago, but you’re already going to cum again? And before I do? What a pathetic whore.”

“I fucking hate you.”

“Good.”

Riko herself was a sopping mess as she watched her two lovers go at it. Her fingers were frantically thrusting into her pussy. But it wasn’t enough. She moaned their names, begging them to just fuck her already. She needed them inside her.

It wasn’t long before Yoshiko was cumming again. Dia let go of her twitching cock and watched as Yoshiko sprayed rope after rope of semen up on her own stomach. The spurts reached Yoshiko’s heaving breasts. The sight of Yoshiko covered in her own cum finally pushed Dia over the edge, and she pulled out, pulled off the condom and added her own semen to the mix, a stray strand of cum making it up to Yoshiko’s chin.

“Fuck.” Dia collapsed next to Yoshiko.

“I’ll get you for this.” Yoshiko warned her.

“It’s hard to take you seriously after watching you cum on yourself. I’m sure I can take anything you can give me.” Dia responded confidently.

Riko crawled over to Yoshiko, and eagerly began licking the semen off of her. The act was enough to harden Yoshiko’s tired cock again.

“Riko. Sit on my cock.” She instructed. Riko wasted no time straddling Yoshiko and plunging her dick into her pussy. Yoshiko reached up and fondled Riko’s breasts, twisting her nipples.

“Tell me Dia, how does it feel watching Riko fuck the cock that she runs back to after she’s done with you?” Yoshiko taunted the other woman. Dia didn’t say anything, instead crawling up to Yoshiko and choking her again with one hand. Yoshiko responded in kind. The two women glared at each other as they gripped each other. Neither could remember when they’d been so turned on.

They let each other go. “Why did you think I was going to sit there and watch?” Dia said as she moved to position herself behind Riko. Riko screamed as she entered her ass.

”Yes! Yes! Dia, Yoshiko, please fuck me like the slut I am.” She begged them as their cocks filled her.

“Don’t worry Riko I’ll fuck you better than that priss could ever hope to.”

“Funny, I was pitying what a poor workout you were going to be giving her pussy.”

Dia and Yoshiko fucked Riko hard, filling her to the brim and desperate to outdo the other. Dia would choke Riko from behind while Yoshiko reached up and twisted her nipples. In no time at all Riko had already cum several times.

“Please don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” She screamed as she felt their cocks fill her tight holes. Dia and Yoshiko could feel each other’s movements inside her as they fulfilled her wishes. Dia grabbed Riko’s hair and pulled her head back, spitting into her mouth before kissing her. Then Yoshiko pulled her down by the arm, embracing her as they kissed. At some point Dia and Yoshiko had begun thrusting in sync, sending Riko over the edge once more. She shuddered and almost fell over. Dia caught her and leaned into her, biting her neck.

They had been at it for a while and Dia felt herself nearing her limit. Yoshiko noticed a change in her demeanor.

“I’m surprised you held out this long.”

“Don’t say that as if you aren’t ready to burst as well. You’re bucking your hips so frantically right now.”

“Please don’t pull out you two.” Riko chimed in, begging breathlessly. “Please fill me up with your cum.”

Dia and Yoshiko wouldn’t deny her, cumming almost simultaneously, their hot semen filling her asshole and her pussy. Dia pulled out and laid down next to Yoshiko. Riko then climbed off of Yoshiko and squeezed in-between them. But neither embraced her as they lay there catching their breath.

* * *

 

Riko was lying on her back, head hanging off the bed, drool running down her face as she throated Dia’s cock. Yoshiko was thrusting into her pussy once more. The two couldn’t go on for much longer but also didn’t want to lose to the other in their fight over Riko. Dia grunted as she came inside Riko’s warm mouth. She pulled out and rubbed her cock on Riko’s face, smearing semen and saliva all over it before sticking it back in. Riko hungrily slide her tongue around the shaft as she swallowed it once more. Meanwhile Yoshiko pulled out, squirting her cum onto Riko’s pussy. The two women looked at each other, exhausted.

“Giving up already?” Yoshiko taunted halfheartedly.

“Eat my ass.”

Riko sat up and looked between the two women. She was still desperate to be used by them.  “More? Please?”

Dia and Yoshiko glanced between each other and the mess of a woman before them, coated in sweat, and semen, and saliva; the object of their affection, of their hate, and they realized. Her sex drive was beyond them.


End file.
